


That Game Called Seduction

by ThePancake



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Snippet, casino - Freeform, secret agent yugi, slow seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancake/pseuds/ThePancake
Summary: Atem is a hacker at KC who spends his free time at the local casino. Tonight everything seems as usual until a certain young man appears. His name is Yugi and Atem is smitten by his cute looks and demeanour. Atem knows he needs to have Yugi and slowly seduces him. But is Yugi really as innocent as he seems to be? PUZZLESHIPPING, SNIPPET, not a full story any time soon





	That Game Called Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> _This is not a full story but a snippet that might fit into a bigger story one day. Usually I upload this kind of stuff on my writing blog ("the-pancake-writes" on tumblr, link in my profile *shameless self promo*) but this became so long I felt like it fit better on here. ;D **Contains nsfw elements but nothing explicit!** Enjoy!_

The croupier placed the chips before Atem.

“And you win again, Mister”, said the brown-haired man across from him. The couple beside him shot up.

“I've had enough. Let's go somewhere we can actually win, honey”, the woman in a red dress said to the balding man beside her.

“Good game”, Atem said with a smirk as they left. As he rolled up the sleeves of his burgundy shirt the croupier gave a frustrated sigh. “Valon, you know you can't throw me out, even if I win the entire casino.”

“So it seems”, Valon said, picked up the cards and shuffled them. “And here we hoped that your long absence meant we had gotten rid of you.”

“You won't get rid of me, no matter how rude you are. And in case you want to know, I haven't been here for so long because we had a really big project at work and I had to work overtime for nearly three months”, Atem said and took a gulp from his gin and tonic.

“I didn't want to know”, Valon said. Atem threw a couple of chips into his betting square with a sour look.

If only Atem could tell him that his hacking skills had saved thousands of lives. His hard work, both in office and at home, had revealed a bunch of security breaches in the system of the most ruthless organisation in the world: Daydream Industries. A deceptive name for corporation doing all in its power to uphold and strengthen tyrannical regimes all over the world…

Valon dealt out two cards.

“Hit”, Atem said and received another. The game was less interesting without any other players. But tonight no real opponents were in sight. Only tourists who enjoyed putting on fancy dresses and suits and who thought pure luck could win them a yacht. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought that Kaiba had planned this when he had given him a few days off.

“Uhm, excuse me?”, a voice beside him said. Atem turned and choked on his drink.

A pair of big, violet eyes looked at him from a softly rounded face, framed by golden bangs and a shock of black, spiky hair with pink tips. He was holding a bowl of chips in his hands.

“May I join you?”

His cheerful smile and pristine, ivory skin made him even more look like an angel.

“S-Sure. Be my guest”, Atem said and gestured at the blue chair beside him.

“Thank you”, the young man said and sat down. Underneath the black pants, lavender shirt, black vest and bow tie he hid a slender body with fine curves. He shook Atem's hand. His skin was warm and silky.

“I'm Yugi”, he said with a gentle voice.

“Atem.” He adjusted his black tie and vest as he eyed Yugi as discreetly as possible. That beautiful yet delicate creature woke in Atem the instinct to protect, to keep him close. Yugi was leaning forward to read the different markings on the felt surface of the table. “This your first time in a casino?”

“How did you know?”

“You seem to excited, like someone who hasn't lost a few thousand yen before”, Atem said. He may not have gotten the challenger he had hoped for but this was even better.

“Oh well, my friends preferred the disco below but I just had to see the casino. It's a shame I never visited one before. I've always loved games”, he said.

How cute. What had he played before? Duel Monsters? Well, Atem would have to show him how real gamblers played. But he'd be nice about beating him. Atem would offer his advice after a few frustrating rounds for Yugi, now and then drop a compliment, offer to buy him a drink at the bar and see where their conversation lead them…

“Place your bets”, Valon said and Atem threw a few chips into his betting square. Yugi read the numbers on the chips, then placed a small amount on his square. He had one of those “starter packs” of chips like most tourists purchased it. Valon gave each two cards.

“Hmm…hit, please”, Yugi said in his sweet voice. Atem couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

“Hit”, he said, looking at Yugi. Both got another card and Yugi's eyes widened.

“That makes 21! I win, right?”, he said, checking both Atem and Valon's faces for confirmation. Both Atem and Valon had less than him and so Yugi won indeed. Valon gave him the chips and Yugi placed them in the different sections of his bowl, humming a happy tune.

“Lucky you”, Atem said. It had just been beginner's luck but Atem would let him win a little for a start. It'd keep Yugi at the table and with him.

* * *

“Lucky me!”, Yugi said and clapped his hands twice. By now Atem's pile of chips had shrunk considerably while Yugi's had grown.

“Yeah, lucky you”, Atem said, playing with the black tie around his shirt collar. He didn't mind losing money. With his job he hardly had any possibility to spend it anyway. But that such a beginner was beating him so often…

“Oh, you're not mad at me, are you?”, Yugi said and placed a palm on Atem's forearm. His smooth, warm skin sent a shiver through Atem. Yugi was chewing on his rosy bottom lip.

“No, I'm glad you're having fun. And I can't blame Lady Luck for liking you that much”, Atem said. Yugi's expression brightened, making him even prettier. Atem wouldn't mind losing everything as long as he got to look at the beauty beside him.

Atem played safer from then on and even won back a small amount. But Yugi's bowl of chips was soon overflowing so that Valon had to hand him a bigger one.

“Wait, my friends need to see this”, Yugi said, took his phone out of his vest pocket, and snapped a photo of his winnings.

“It's kind of mean of them though to leave you alone”, Atem said and took a sip from his gin and tonic.

“It's fine. We had fun together earlier and I wouldn't want them to do something they don't like. Besides, I'm enjoying my current company just fine…”

A hint of pink appeared on Yugi's cheeks as he turned to fill his chips into the bigger bowl. That coy attitude ignited a spark in Atem's chest.

“As am I. I think meeting you was greatest luck I had tonight”, Atem said. Yugi gave him a shy smile.

Atem would have to be careful and patient with that angel beside him, even when he wanted to be closer to him right now. But that test of patience intrigued him and he was determined to keep it up until Yugi allowed Atem to hold him in his arms…maybe even kiss him…

“What about your friends? Where are they?”, Yugi said.

“Oh, they couldn't make it”, Atem said, fidgeting on his black vest. Valon scoffed under his breath and Atem knew he'd kick him if he told the truth. By now the only people he saw regularly were his colleagues. While they worked well as a team they had an unspoken agreement not to see each other outside of their work. Several ten to twelve hour shifts a week were more than enough time spent together.

“That's such a shame. But don't worry. You don't have to spend the rest of the night alone”, Yugi said in his innocent tone. Atem bit back the remark he had in mind.

“So, what do you do for a living?”, he said instead.

“I study archaeology and I help my grandfather in his shop part-time. It's not very interesting”, Yugi said and adjusted his black bow tie.

“I think it's interesting”, Atem said, enticing a little laugh from Yugi. “Me, I work in the IT department of Kaiba Corporation.”

Yugi gasped.

“The company that invented the Duel Discs?”

“Exactly.” Only the Duel Discs were a cover-up when really they worked together with several governments to weaken and one day destroy organisations like Daydream Industries. If only Atem could tell Yugi about his recent success. He'd worship him like a hero… “But tell me more about you.”

“Excuse me”, Valon said, a deck in hand he must have been shuffling for minutes now. “Do you still want to play?”

“Oh, sorry. Maybe we should go somewhere else?”, Yugi said.

They left their chips at the deposit and headed for another hall that contained a dancing area and a bar. The floor was made of bright wood, the walls were painted in sky blue and hung with classic paintings of people and landscapes. All the tables were occupied so they sat down on two teal chairs at the bar. They ordered cocktails and a plate of mini hamburgers, and continued their conversation.

Yugi told him about his grandfather's shop, how he had introduced him to games early on and which had been his favourites over the years. Mostly Atem listened, nodded, asked questions, and sipped on his Martini. He was glad about how talkative Yugi was. Atem was genuinely interested and what Yugi had to say and his voice was pleasant. But it also meant that he didn't have to talk about himself.

All Atem could have told Yugi was how pathetic his social life was at the moment. The only thing more pathetic was his love life, which had been non-existent for over eight months now. If only that gorgeous creature with the slender body and big eyes in front of him would agree to find the remedy with him for that thirst that plagued him every night…

Yugi was showing him pictures of his friends on his phone: a blue-eyed girl and two guys, one blond, the other brunette. They had met in school and had been inseparable since.

“So, do you also have a picture of your girlfriend? Or boyfriend?”, Atem said. Yugi played with the little umbrella of his piña colada.

“N-No. I'm single”, he said and slipped his phone back into his vest pocket. Atem grinned.

“I find that hard to believe. You're sweet, handsome, smart… The people around you have to be blind”, Atem said and took Yugi's hand. Yugi gave him the look of a startled bunny but then he returned the squeeze. Atem stroked his knuckles with his thumb as they shared a tender look. Yugi's irises were beautiful pools of lavender and Atem wouldn't mind getting lost in them.

“What about you?”, Yugi whispered.

“A sad single”, Atem said and sighed. “But with how much I have to work lately I've almost given up hope…”

“M-Maybe it had to be like that…so that _we_ could meet, you know?”, Yugi said. He looked down, his cheeks flushed in the shade of ripe apples.

“Yeah, I think I know”, he said, trying to ease the embarrassment of the timid soul across from him. He turned Yugi's hand, examining the long fingers and silky palm with all its creases. He caressed the smooth skin, watching for any sign of Yugi feeling uncomfortable. But instead he watched and a shy smile spread on his face at Atem's gentle touch.

“Sh-Should we dance?”, he said and nodded at the dance floor not far from them.

“I'd love to”, Atem said but as they walked towards it he gulped. He had never been a skilled dancer. Except for the basic steps he remembered little. But he couldn't reject a chance to get this close to Yugi…

Like all the other couples they got into the classic position, Atem placing a hand on Yugi's lower back. They started moving to the slow song the band was playing. It was a pop-like piece, mixed with piano and violins. The dim light of the electric chandelier above them made it harder to examine Yugi's beautiful face. But it also meant he had another reason to want to be even nearer to Yugi…

Yugi stepped on Atem's foot and he flinched.

“Oh, I'm so sorry! I just get tipsy so easily and that cocktail…”, Yugi said, covering half of his face with one palm. Atem heaved a silent sigh of relief. This way Yugi wouldn't notice what a mediocre dancer he was himself. Besides…

He gave Yugi a smile.

“Don't worry. I'll only have to hold you a little tighter”, Atem said and pulled Yugi closer. Their bodies almost touched and Atem could feel Yugi's radiating warmth. Yugi glanced up at Atem with those two blossoms of lavender that were his irises.

“Y-Yes. I'd like that”, he whispered.

* * *

One song after another played and the two danced through them all. Yugi began to relax in Atem's arms and let Atem hold him tighter until their chests were pressed against one another. He even placed his head on Atem's shoulder, his hands on Atem's upper arms.

How wonderful it felt to hold such a delicate creature that accepted and enjoyed his embrace. He let a hand slowly run over Yugi's waist. His body was so slender, his hips and shoulders so narrow… He wanted to treat Yugi like the treasure he was and never be rough with him…unless Yugi allowed him to, of course. But that was a thought for a future he had yet to make possible by remaining patient and gentle.

He inhaled the scent of Yugi's hair, causing him to chuckle.

“That tickles”, he whispered.

“Sorry. But your hair smells so nice. Like cherries”, he said. They kept swaying to the rhythm of the music. “Yugi? Could you look at me, please?”

Yugi followed the request.

“What?”, he whispered after a little while.

“I was just trying to take in how beautiful you are”, Atem said. Pink stains appeared on Yugi's cheeks.

“Oh you…!”

“I mean it. Your big, clear eyes, your smooth skin, that cute button nose… I'm so lucky that you allow me to be this close to you”, Atem said.

“I'm lucky too”, Yugi said. “Such a handsome man like you…with those strong, yet tender arms… I feel so safe, Atem. So safe.”

These words were as sweet as chocolate to Atem.

“You can. I'd never hurt you, Yugi”, he said and stopped the dance. He cupped Yugi's cheek with one palm, his thumb gently rubbing the pristine skin. Yugi's eyes were wide in anticipation. “Yugi…may I kiss you?”

A little smile appeared on Yugi's face.

“Y-Yes”, he whispered. Atem moved closer until he felt those velvety lips against his. He tasted a hint of coconut, no doubt from the cocktail. A warm tingle went through Atem's body. They parted slowly. Yugi nuzzled up against his chest.

“Oh Atem…I never felt like this for someone I barely know… I like you so much… Am I crazy…?”, Yugi said.

Atem caressed Yugi's arms and waist, relishing the feeling of his first kiss in so long… That warmth, that feeling of having another living, breathing creature this close… He realised only now how much he had missed the sensation. And how much he really craved for more.

“If so, then I'm crazy too. I wish I'd never have to let go off you, Yugi”, Atem whispered.

“I don't want you to. I really love how you hold me…how you touch me…”, Yugi whispered.

Could Yugi really be that cup of fresh water in that ruthless desert he had to experience for over eight months now? He doubted that Yugi was the kind of person who would come home with him tonight. But it was already going so much better than he could have hoped for. If he just kept up the current pace…and even if Yugi denied him, he'd accept it and meet with him another time…

Atem leaned forward for another kiss but a couple bumped into them. Unlike all the others, Yugi and Atem were standing still in the middle of the dance floor.

“I think we're being in the way. How about we go over there?”, Yugi said and pointed to his left.

Another hall contained a little café with red walls. With its wooden chairs and tables, dim light, and a video of a crackling fire playing on a big screen the café reminded Atem of a warm cave. Many tall plants and painted partition walls were standing across the room and their purpose became obvious as they walked through. Most of the customers were couples who took advantage of their privacy by cuddling and kissing. Atem's heart skipped a beat. Had Yugi known…?

Yugi guided him towards a corner booth behind a partition wall, painted with autumn leaves. He was about to sit down but tripped. Atem caught him but accidentally grabbed Yugi's butt. Atem pulled back his hand immediately. Both blushed, staring at each other. Atem opened his mouth to apologise but Yugi chuckled.

“You villain! You did that on purpose didn't you?”, he said. Atem blinked. Yugi had actually liked it…?

“Oh well… I got weak… Sorry”, Atem said.

“No need to be”, Yugi said and took his seat. Atem did the same. Yugi reached for the menu and moved closer to Atem so they could both take a look. “What should we have?”

Atem didn't care much for the listed desserts. He had felt Yugi's butt only for a short moment but it had felt so wonderful…so firm and round and small… If only he could explore it more thoroughly…let his hands slide inside Yugi's pants and fondle and squeeze it… And if Yugi had liked his touch, did that mean he wanted even more tonight…?

A waitress appeared and they gave their orders. Yugi took out his phone and typed a few messages. Atem pouted at the device and laid his arm around Yugi.

“Anything important?”, he said, trying not to sound too jealous. He didn't want to share Yugi's attention with anyone right now. Not with that tingling feeling in his body that was awakening…

“Just my friends. They are going to another club and asked me if I wanted to come with them. But I'd rather stay with you”, Yugi said. Atem smirked. This had to mean what he was hoping for…!

“I'm honoured.”

“As am I. Say, is it okay if I send my friend a picture of us? She's such a mom friend and she just wants to make sure that…you know.”

“Of course. Nothing wrong with being careful”, Atem said. He put on his most trustworthy face for a selfie that Yugi sent away a moment later. His phone slid back into his vest pocket. Hopefully it'd stay there.

“Yugi? May I kiss you again?”, he whispered, rubbing Yugi's shoulder. Yugi raised his head, a flirty yet innocent look on his face.

“Go ahead.”

What soft, warm lips that complemented his so perfectly. Yugi played with Atem's tie as he surrendered to Atem's embrace and kiss. As it went on Yugi's mouth slightly opened. Atem placed a hand on the back of Yugi's neck and licked his upper lip, then carefully let his tongue slide into Yugi's mouth. To his surprise, Yugi's tongue was already meeting his. He pulled Atem's tie as the kiss intensified. He let out a small moan that made Atem's heart pound.

“Oh Atem…”, Yugi huffed and looked down with pink cheeks. “Oh, what are you doing to me…?”

Atem brushed back Yugi's blond bangs.

“Yugi…you're not doing this because of the alcohol, are you?”, he said. Atem might be sexually frustrated beyond words but he'd never sink so low and get someone drunk in order to lure them into his bed.

“No…it wore off by now. That's really me getting seduced by you…”, Yugi said and chuckled. He leaned his forehead against Atem's shoulder. “Oh Atem…you handsome, strapping gentleman… I'm under your spell…and I don't mind at all…”

A sweet shiver went through Atem. Let Yugi be all sweet and helpless while Atem held all the power. Power he'd never abuse but holding it was such a fascinating feeling…especially if it'd result in having Yugi in his sheets tonight…

The waitress returned with their orders. She brought a mojito for Atem and a caipirinha for Yugi. Yugi had also chosen a banana split with chocolate and strawberry ice cream, chocolate syrup, almonds, and cream in a bowl shaped like a ship. Atem's sundae contained, vanilla and cookie-flavoured ice-cream with cream and caramel sauce in a tall dish. It was almost as delicious and sweet as Yugi's kisses.

They shot each other flirty looks and fed each other spoons of their ice cream. Now and then they wiped splodges from each other's lips or kissed them away. Yugi's longing gazes seemed to contain the same desire Atem was feeling. Yugi confirmed this when he placed a palm on Atem's knee, sending a sizzling heat through Atem's crotch.

He grinned at Yugi, wishing his hand would wander higher up to his… But it remained on Atem's knee, caressing it with a coy smile on his face. Being patient and containing the growing urge in his chest became harder every second. But Yugi was still a delicate flower and Atem couldn't be bold with him if he wanted to keep him close. Yet, there was something he needed to know…

“You like my sundae too, Yugi?”, Atem said as he feed him another spoon. Yugi nodded. “It has cookie-flavour on the top and vanilla at the bottom… Say, do you prefer the top or the bottom…?”

Yugi's eyes slightly widened. But his hand kept caressing Atem's knee.

“I usually like the bottom flavour better”, he whispered. Atem felt his pulse quicken at these words.

“Good. Because prefer the top flavour”, he whispered.

“Sounds like we're a perfect fit…”

Yugi took a piece of banana from his dish, dipped it into some leftover whipped cream, then licked and sucked it off. Atem was hypnotized by the movements of his Yugi's lips and tongue. He kept up eye contact with Atem, as if he wanted Atem to picture his own member instead of the banana in his mouth. One spark after another went through Atem's crotch until he had to pull Yugi into his arms, dropping the banana back into the dish in the process.

Atem smothered Yugi's lips with his for a kiss more passionate than all the others. Yugi wasn't only accepting Atem's fervour. He was returning it, pressing himself against Atem and letting a hand run through his hair. Atem loosened Yugi's bow tie to nibble on the ivory, smooth flesh underneath. Atem's head was spinning with desire. He wanted to rid Yugi of clothes, throw him on his bed, make him writhe in lust and ecstasy… It had to be tonight.

“Oh my…oh, Atem…!”, Yugi whispered and managed to end the hungry kiss. “I…want…I…”

Goodness, he was really about to say it! And not a minute too soon. Atem was about to burst with desire.

“What is it, honey? You want to tell me something?”, Atem said and caressed Yugi's lips with his thumb.

“Yes but…not here… Let's go somewhere else, okay?”

“The roof is usually empty at this time”, Atem said. Arm in arm they hurried out of the café and headed for a short set of stairs. The roof was empty and a cool breeze blew, much fresher than the stuffy air inside.

Atem pulled Yugi behind a metal shed, swept him into his arms and pressed his mouth against Yugi's. Yugi returned the kiss with reckless abandon and a limber tongue. Atem caressed Yugi's waist, hips, then tightly grabbed Yugi's butt, enticing another moan from him.

“Yugi, you're so hot…especially this part here”, Atem whispered and squeezed Yugi's behind. Yugi bit his lower lip and pressed his loins against Atem's, turning the sparks into a fire.

“Oh, Atem…! I…I…”

“Say it, Yugi. For me, please…”, Atem whispered, his hands sliding over Yugi's shirt that he wanted rip open so badly.

“I…I'm so horny… I want to sleep with you, Atem…!”, Yugi whispered. Atem slightly tossed back his head, relishing those words like fresh cup of water in a desert. Yugi stroked Atem's cheek. “No one's ever made me feel like this… You really did put a spell of seduction on me, didn't you?”

Atem chuckled at his innocent tone. He knew Yugi's cuteness would only drive him even crazier tonight and he couldn't wait to hear the sweet moans and words it would entice from Yugi…

“Maybe I did”, he said. “There are cabs waiting at the parking lot. My apartment is only fifteen minutes from here. If you come with me I'll make you mine, Yugi…”

“Oh…oh yes…! I want to be yours, Atem…all night”, Yugi whispered. Atem grabbed Yugi's butt cheeks, making him gasp.

“I will love you until dawn, until you're all out of energy. I won't stop before you're as satisfied as you've never been. I will give you all I got, Yugi…”

He sure had built up enough lust for over eight months and he couldn't wait to release it all. Yugi fought for breath, his body completely surrendered to Atem's embrace.

“I want that so much…! Let's go now…!”

Atem grinned. Tonight he really had hit the jackpot.

* * *

He entered the elevator of his apartment's building and swung Yugi into his arms as the doors closed. Eight dry, sexless months would now finally come to an end and the beautiful creature he was holding would allow it. Arousal was crawling all over Atem's skin and he couldn't wait to be consumed by it.

“I've never done this before. With someone I just met, I mean. But I always wanted to. I just never had the courage”, Yugi said, gently rubbing Atem's chest. Atem grinned.

“So in a way I'm your first time? I'm honoured”, he whispered. “Are you nervous?”

Yugi nodded.

“A little…”

“You don't have to be. We'll have such a wonderful time. And if there's something you don't like just tell me. I want it to be good for both of us”, Atem said.

“Oh, Atem… I bet you can't make me uncomfortable. You must be the best lover in the world…!”

Atem inhaled sharply at these words. Yugi's innocence wasn't only turning him on any more. It was driving him wild. In a moment he could finally let that carnal desire take him over and savour how Yugi accepted and took pleasure in Atem's dominance…

“I will prove you right, Yugi. I promise.”

The elevator opened and they hurried to the second door on the left. Atem pulled out his keys and they entered the dark corridor. Atem closed the door behind him and both slipped out of their shoes. Atem took a second to take in the fact that he was about to finally find satisfaction in this beautiful creature that was more than willing to lie down in his bed and spread his legs for him. But only one second.

He guided Yugi into his bed room, hit a light switch, and pinned Yugi's wrists against the wall. He only let go to unbutton Yugi's black vest, hungry kisses running over his neck. Their breaths deepened and the blood in Atem's veins turned into liquid fire.

“Just follow my lead, Yugi. It'll be so good…”, Atem whispered and pulled the hem of Yugi's shirt out of his pants, his fingers exploring the smooth skin underneath. In the meantime Yugi had ridden Atem of his black vest.

“Oh, I know it will be. But I have an even better idea”, Yugi said and pulled Atem's tie so that their foreheads touched. A smirk played about his lips, so different from all the smiles before. It was daring, confident and…saucy. “You follow _my_ lead.”

He pushed Atem towards the bed and onto the mattress. Atem gaped at Yugi. His aura, his expression, his posture had changed in an instant from a curious angel to a lustful demon that would take whatever it longed for. He pulled the lavender shirt over his head, revealing his slim, yet well-defined torso. He pounced upon Atem and unbuttoned his burgundy shirt with impatient yet nimble fingers.

“Y-Yugi, what…did I turn you into _this_ …?”, Atem said as Yugi moved the shirt over Atem's shoulders. Yugi laughed and passionately covered Atem's mouth with his own.

“Of course you did”, he said and opened Atem's belt and pants. “But now do me a favour, sweetie, and shut up.”

Atem was about to speak but Yugi let a hand slide into his pants. All Atem could do was lean back and moan as that wild, little tiger on top of him took him with all that he desired.

* * *

Atem splashed water into his face and looked up at the bathroom mirror. He grinned. That was the face of a man who had just gotten thoroughly laid.

He'd never have thought that Yugi could be this fierce. Atem had always enjoyed being in control, and being dominated had been an unexpected but enjoyable experience. Yugi had known what he wanted and taken it with tremendous fervour. Being the object of Yugi's desire had intrigued Atem and he knew he had to see Yugi again.

He yawned as he returned to the bed room. Yugi sure had worn him out. But it was a sweet, satisfied tiredness, without that gnawing hunger for someone's touch. If he could now fall asleep with that fiery beauty in his arms, these months of hard work for KC might have been worth it after all.

In nothing but his briefs he lay down on the messy sheets and stretched. Yugi entered the room in nothing but Atem's burgundy shirt. He had two glasses of lemonade in his hands.

“There's my wild, little tiger”, Atem purred. Yugi chuckled.

“Rawr!”, he said and sat down at the edge of the bed. Atem propped himself up and took the glass Yugi handed him.

“Is your little butt all right?”, Atem said.

“Oh yeah, don't worry”, Yugi said and took a sip. Atem did the same.

“It's a little bitter”, he said and took a bigger gulp.

“Weird”, Yugi said as he drank from his own lemonade. Once empty both placed their glasses on the bedside table. Yugi cuddled up to Atem, one leg wrapped around him.

“Yugi, I can't say how much this meant to me… These past months were so full of work and exhausting and lonely and just…urgh”, Atem said and kissed Yugi's hair.

“Aww, that must have been hard for my man”, Yugi said, caressing Atem's chest.

“It was… We had a major breakthrough but… Oh, let's not talk about work right now”, Atem said and yawned.

“I have to ask you one last question, honey. Where's that black external hard drive you used to take some of the hacking work home?”, Yugi whispered. Atem slowly furrowed his brows.

“In the office in the small shelf, I think… Why? And how do you know that…”

He stopped. Only his colleagues knew of that hard drive. Atem had barely talked about himself to Yugi, let alone his work. And the only other people who cared about that kind of information were…

Atem pushed Yugi away with the little strength he had left in his arms.

“You're from Daydream Industries! Our enemies…!”, he said.

“Indeed I am, sweetie”, Yugi said and brushed his blond bangs out of his face. The same bold smirk from before spread on his lips. Atem's heartbeat was racing as he tried to stand up. But his limbs were too heavy and he sank back into the sheets. That bitter lemonade…!

“You…you poisoned me…!”, Atem said.

“No, darling. Corpses are always such a mess. I just gave you something to knock you out”, Yugi said. Now his voice was a lot maturer and more confident. He crawled on top of Atem and pinned his wrists against the mattress.

“You…you planned all this…!”

“Very observant. You're not the only company that employs hackers”, Yugi said. He chuckled. “I've never met anyone more easily seduced than you. All I had to do was look cute, be a little clumsy and tell you how handsome and manly you are.” He imitated his own sweet voice: “ _Oh Atem, you must be the best lover in the world…!_ ”

His cold laugh and a growing feeling of shame ran down Atem's spine. He had fallen for every step in Yugi's plan. He wanted to overpower Yugi in his anger but there was no energy left in his body.

“You…! You…!”

Yugi placed a finger on Atem's lips.

“Honey, be a dear and tell your boss that if he wants to fuck with us we'll fuck him right back. And I don't mean the way I fucked you”, Yugi said. “Now sleep.”

He pressed his mouth against Atem's. Atem wanted to bite or at least turn away but he couldn't. He was a small insect in the web of a spider and there was no escape for him. He could only close his eyes and feel his consciousness slip away.

* * *

Atem's head was pounding as if he had a hangover. When he remembered what had happened he shot up. Still feeling dizzy, he hurried through his apartment. Yugi and all traces of him were gone. Everything else seemed normal and in its usual place.

He gulped when he reached the office. To his surprise the hard drive was still there. But that could only mean that Yugi had copied the data to another device. It was foolish to assume that a devious agent like Yugi hadn't gotten past the security measurements. Yet he had to confirm the suspicion.

He sat down on at his desk, booted his computer, and connected the hard drive to it.

“Come one, come on…”, Atem said. He searched for the right folder and a sudden coldness hit his core when he found it. A document had been added. Atem clicked on it with shaking fingers.

_Thank you for the fun night, darling. Hope to see you again soon!_

_Love,_

_Your wild little tiger_

_XO XO XO_

Underneath, Yugi had added their selfie from the casino. Atem could only stare at the screen. He rose and walked around the room, hands ruffling his hair.

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”

Everything he and his team had worked so hard on was gone! And for what?! A night of pleasure in his sheets! He punched a wall. How could he have been so stupid?!

He had turned into a horny fool in Yugi's presence. He should have been more suspicious! Yugi had planned it from the start, had watched Atem walk into his trap while Atem had believed to be in control!

“You idiot! You fucking idiot!”, Atem said and hit his forehead with the balls of his thumbs. But his dominant emotion wasn't anger. His chest felt hollow, yet heavy. Goodness, he had really grown to like Yugi over the course of one night! He had hoped to see him again after this, not only for sex…

He shook his head. There was no point in being hurt over this. The innocent, shy Yugi he had met didn't exist anyway – only a dangerous agent of Daydream Industries who had played him like any other card in a casino.

It didn't matter anyway. The worst part lay still ahead: telling Kaiba.

“Oh shit”, Atem said and reached for the phone on a small table. Taking home any data was forbidden but he and his colleagues had been forced to do it in order to keep the insane deadlines Kaiba had forced on them. He doubted Kaiba would care.

Atem dialled the direct number to Kaiba's office. He and his co-workers had it only for emergencies. Like this.

“Atem, this better be important”, Kaiba said. Atem gulped.

“I'm afraid it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> _To be continued maybe one day? If you want to read a short bit about **Yugi and Atem's second encounter** you can check out my blog ("the-pancake-writes" on tumblr (link in my profile) and search for "secret agent Yugi" and you should find it easily *more shameless self-promo*). Let me know if you like the AU and if you would be interested in a full story. :)_


End file.
